Longer Than A Lifetime Love
by jump5fan
Summary: What's Really Going On In The Mind Of 25 Year Old Ash Ketchum After He Becomes The Pokémon Master?


Longer Than A Lifetime Love 

How should I start this off? Some people would think my life is great. I mean being Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Master, being rich, and living in a mansion. What more could you ask for?

Today was a normal day, I went downstairs. Amy, my maid, had breakfast ready. The usual, Wild Berry Pop Tarts, I ate and went upstairs to look out over my balcony over my huge field. I have a big piece of land where I let all my Pokémon run free. I saw Eric, my butler, out in the field feeding them.

It was evening now and it was starting to get dark. Days seem to fly by. No one cares or comes visit any more. I haven't heard the doorbell in five long years.

Do life have to be so long? It seems so fast, but seems to take forever. I can't even remember anything about when I was twenty, it flew by so fast! I guess it's time for bed now, today seemed to be ten minutes long.

The next morning when I awoke, it seemed so different. I knew my life was about to change. But I can't help thinking that this life would be better if it ended!

After breakfast I went to check my e-mail. Nothing there, as usual. Wait, I just got a weird thought, maybe I should search, search for my old friends. Brock, Misty, even Tracey. I mean, they have to be out there somewhere. My life haven't been the same since they left on their own journeys.

Old friends, old memories. I remember Misty so well. How she walked, how she talked, how she looked. My life has been so dull without her here. Isn't it strange how much you miss someone you didn't get along with? Maybe the People Search web site might give me some info on her.

After searching seven different people search engines I found nothing. Oh no, what a strange thought. What about Misty tied the knot? What about she got married? She would have a different last name. It never crossed my mind.

I'm not sure why but I almost don't want her to be married. Living here five years alone with just my maid and butler must have drove me crazy!

I guess it's back to my old routine. Day after day living in this huge mansion, with over one hundred Pokémon, and still absolutely nothing to do.

My life is a waste, I keep thinking how much I don't want to go on, wouldn't it be better if I were dead?

That night there was nothing on television to watch. Just the usual. Three hundred channels and all there is, is paid programming, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, and Gilmore Girls. Nothing worth watching. I guess I should just go to bed.

When I awoke, I once again find myself searching for Misty. But why? She won't want anything to do with me now. She's probably married, with kids. Who knows? Maybe she's Mrs. Gary Oak. I shudder at that thought. Or maybe she married that blue haired guy, what was his name? Oh yeah, James. Nah, I doubt that one!

There are no results for Misty Oak either. Why would someone be so hard to find?

Was that the doorbell? It's been almost five years since I've heard that noise. I rushed downstairs to see who it was.

Upon opening the door I got such a surprise. It was Misty. Tears streaming down her face. I didn't understand.

"Ash" yelled Misty as she wrapped her arms around my neck. It as been so long since I heard her voice, since I smelled the nice smell of her perfume. I didn't want to let her go, never! "Ash, I knew it wasn't true" she sobbed.

"What's not true?" I muttered, I didn't know if I remembered how to speak.

"That you had killed yourself" Misty sobbed. "I saw it on the news today, there were pictures of your mansion and, there's the stairs." Misty pointed to the stairs that led up to the bed rooms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "No journalist have been here taking pictures for the news."

"I swear" said Misty, "And they showed that room up there." Misty pointed to the old locked room. I haven't went there in like five years. Misty ran upstairs, I followed. "Give me the key please Ash" I handed Misty the key to the room. Misty Opened the door. There on the floor lay my body, with police tape saying do not cross around the room.

"What's going on?" I yelled, "What is this?"All these questions came flooding in. The I saw a bottle, I picked it up and read the label. "Poison extract from sludge of Muk."

"What is going on Ash?" asked Misty with a worried look on her face. Then it came to back to me. When I was twenty, my life started to go so bad. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I had no one to share my earnings with. No friends, and the love of my life, Misty Waterflower, had left me alone. I had nothing to live for. I decided death was the only way out. So I drank Muk Poison. It did the job real fast. My mind went blank, I can't remember anything after that.

"No way"I gasped, "I remember now" I said as I backed away from my lifeless body. Suddenly I bumped something solid. Spinning around I see it was Eric, my butler.

"What's going on here?" I asked Eric.

"Master Ash" said Eric ion a sympathetic way. "I'm so sorry you had to find out."

"FIND OUT WHAT?" I yelled!

"You see, after you killed yourself you came back as an undead. Your life wasn't finish on earth, so you got a second chance. Amy and I died soon after you killed yourself. We were out of work, no food, and left to wander the earth and starve. Like you we were given a second chance. Our life wasn't supposed to end there. You see, we only see the undead. We cannot see the living. This is why when your body was found last night we knew nothing. We never saw the police, we never saw the journalist, and that is because they're all living. It works the same way for them, they cannot see us."

"So that's why Misty saw the pictures and stuff? Because they were here yesterday taking the pictures and we couldn't see them because they are living?" I asked.

"Yes" explained Eric. "But everything is alright master Ash, we can now live in peace here, we will never leave you again." Eric turned to walk away.

"But... Eric wait..." I yelled to him, he span around in his step to face me. "What about the Pokémon?" I asked, "They all see us."

"That's because when you died no one was around to care for them, they all died soon after you did."

"And... and what about Misty?" I asked.

At that Amy turned the corner.

"Master Ash, I think there is something on the television you would really like to see" Amy told me as she led me to the Lounge. Misty and Eric followed.

When we got to the lounge, Channel 11 News was on. The broadcaster was telling the story of my death. Then the topic changed.

"In further news, and an extension to this story, A young Women, whom we will leave unnamed, just committed suicide. She left a note behind for those to whom it may concern. The note reads that after she found out about the death of Master Ash Ketchum, she had no reason to live. She only went from day to day on hopes she will meet him again, and once she heard our story this morning on Master Ash's death, she couldn't go on living, knowing the love of her life was dead."

"Misty" I gasped.

"I... I really can't remember that Ash!" Misty said. "But everything in that letter I did mean. You were my life."

"Misty"I said grabbing her by the hands. Our lips met. It was wonderful. Even though I was dead, for the first time in five years I never felt more alive.


End file.
